The Alpha's Daughter
by BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins
Summary: Chloe Grace Danvers has been taken from her Pack. Her father Jeremy Danvers, the Alpha is distrtaught, yet he has no idea that she his hidden right under his nose. Chloe has no idea that she is the first female werewolf, let alone the first necromancer werewolf. Can she find out who she really is and what she is capable of? Read and Revieww
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if, after a few years of bringing Clayton home, Jeremy Danvers finds out that a woman he slept with was pregnant with a baby girl that carried Necromancer genes? He had the baby girl's blood tested, it came back showing that the baby had active werewolf genes along with active necromancer genes. He and the baby's mother met Dr. Lauren Fellows and Dr. Marcel Davidoff of the Genesis II Project that helps supernatural parents help their unborn children by decreasing their powers before they are born. Jeremy and the baby's mother decide to try this and see what happens over the first few years. Chloe Grace Danvers was born April eleventh at one o'clock in the afternoon, her mother unfortunately dies after giving birth to Chloe, causing Jeremy and Clayton to raise her.

It's only after Chloe's third birthday that they realize the Genesis Project lied to Jeremy, because Chloe was able to communicate with the dead and Change into a tiny wolf pup. Jeremy took Chloe out of the Project and took her back to Stonehaven, where she grew until she disappeared five and a half months after her tenth birthday. This is how The Alpha's Daughter came home and began taking care of business.

~ _Prologue~~_

" _Chloe.." A deep southern twang resonates through her ears as she struggles to go back to sleep. Rolling over she puts her pillow over her head._

" _The sun isn't even up yet Clay, let me sleep." She groans hearing him step into the room and across the floor._

" _Jer told me to get you up, it's Sunday. We gotta eat somethin, then we gotta train for a bit." She grumbles under her breath as he perches on the edge of her bed. When she doesn't turn over, Clay grins to himself and sprawls across her back, his head resting on her shoulder blades._

" _I'll even take you to the bookstore." He whispers and she pulls the pillow off her face and looks at her older brother. His blond hair needed another trim, so did his facial hair, but his dark blue eyes were filled with warmth, which made her smile. Clayton Danvers was the best big brother a girl could ever need, even if he looked serious all the time. Chloe knew that he was the Pack enforcer, meaning that he took care of Mutt's that got out of line and tried to expose their race, or killed those who tried to kill her dad Jeremy, the Pack Alpha._

" _Promise you'll take me to the bookstore and let me get three new books?" She hold out her pinkie finger, knowing that he'll never break a pinky promise to her._

" _I pinkie promise Chlo. Now, let's get some grub. Dress warmly, it snowed last night." He kisses her cheek and stands._

" _You remember the rules of a pinkie promise, don't ya Clay?" She asks, sitting up. He laughs and nods, "If I break the promise, you can break my pinkie." He smiles at her, then closes the door.  
Chloe sighs as she looks around her room, all white walls, floor and bedsheets. It was time to redecorate her room.  
She hops out of her bed and pulls out a set of thick leggings, a long sleeved work out shirt and her sneakers. She may have the werewolf genes, but she did not get their ability to run a few degrees higher than humans, she got the necromancer genes that made her cold as a corpse. _

_After she changes, she heads down to the kitchen practically salivating at the scent of freshly fried ham, biscuits, gravy and coffee.  
_ " _Morning Dad." She kisses her father's cheek, grabs a mug and makes herself a cup of coffee with cream and sugar,_

" _Good morning Chloe Grace, how did you sleep?" He asks setting down the pan of biscuits and bowl of gravy._

" _Pretty good until Clay woke me up, it isn't even six am." She rumbles, watching him as he sits at the head of the table, Clay to his right and Chloe on his left._

" _I know, but to keep you vigilant, you have to train in all kinds of conditions, this time it's cold and darkness. You'll have to find me, while Clay tries to find you." She nods, waiting for him to take the first bite. That's how the rules of eating with an Alpha work. He has to take the first bite before anyone else can eat, who ever doesn't follow that rule gets their food taken away and is punished however the Alpha sees fit._

 _After a few moment's he takes a bite and so do they._

 _~Twenty Minutes Later~_

" _I am going to head out, I want you to not only track my scent, but I also want you to practice covering yours. But you have to stay in human form so you can get used to tracking when around people. " Jeremy tells her as she finishes tying her shoes._

" _The scent of snow is so sharp and clean that it'll be hard to track anything, let alone you." She comments. He growls lowly at her and she bares her neck, as he takes off out the backdoor.  
After five minutes she heads out after him, scrambling to find his scent in her human form. _

" _Breathe slowly,take in one scent at a time." She tells herself and she immediately catches his scent. Looking around she spots Clay's bright blond hair and ducks behind brush, scrambling to keep out of his line of sight. She grins as she rolls around in the snow to cover her scent and takes off after her father at a fast pace. He zig zagged all through the property, so she had to take her time trying to figure out which scent was the most fresh and follow it, while she tried to confuse her brother._

 _She finally catches a glimpse of her father a half a mile away, watching her when she hears a twig snap from her left. Her father yells something as she turns to see a grey blur coming straight towards her, she hits her head on an ice covered root and blacks out moments later, her father's terrified voice resonating inside her head: "Chloe! No!"  
~~Six months later~~_

" _What is your name?" A scratchy man's voice repeats for the upteenth time from her right, she grinds her teeth.  
_ " _Chloe Lillian Saunders."_

" _Who are your parents?"_

" _Steve and Jennifer Saunders."  
_ " _Do you have any siblings?"  
_ " _No, I am an only child."  
_ " _Who is Jeremy Danvers?" Chloe cringes._

" _I-I don't know"  
_ " _How did Jennifer die?"  
_ " _S-She was killed in a car accident."  
_ " _Do you have any powers?" She jerks as the red amulet at her neck gives a burning pulse, pushing her powers deeply into her conscious where she can't grasp them._

" _No.."She whispers painfully._

" _Good job, Chloe. You can go back with your Dad now." The doctor takes off her restraints and lets her sit up. She knew somehow that she was taken from her real family and that she knew the last name Danvers sounded familiar, but her ribs twinged painfully whenever she thought about the name, so she dropped it and walked out of the door into the waiting room where her dad Steven sat._

" _How'd the therapy session go Chloe? Do you think you'll stop having the nightmare's about wolves and zombies now?" He asks._

" _Yeah Dad, the doctor said for me to just think of it as a movie director, that I can cut the tape whenever it get's too scary.."Stephen nods and leads CHloe out of the office and down to the limo._

" _I've got to go to Dubai this week, I'll be back soon." She nods and looks out the window at the busy Buffalo streets._

 _~~Ten Years Later (After The Reckoning. CHLOE IS SIXTEEN)~~_

We'd been on the run for months, going from hotel to hotel, running from the Cabal. Tonight we're hiding out in some run down hotel near some tiny little town about a bear or something. Derek and I have been together for a few months now, but it's been aggravating having him treat me like I was helpless when we had to fight or run from an enemy.

He used to let me take care of myself after I killed Marcel Davidoff with Diane Enright's body, but now that my amulet's stopped working and I am bombarded with ghosts and demons all the time. I have no idea what's wrong with me, but he isn't helping anything, and I can tell something is changing with me and I'm scared.

"Hey Chloe. You gotta second?" Simon asks as he plops himself down on the bed beside me, his blond hair growing out so he can hide from those who are chasing us a bit easier.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asks, leaning on my elbow. Of all the people who understand how I feel about being coddled like Derek is doing, is Simon. He get's it from Derek because of his blood sugar, but Simon is a warlock, so he can defend himself. Me being a necromancer means that I have to find something dead to defend myself.

"Hello? Earth to Chloe?" Simon snapping his fingers in front of my fave snaps me out of my daze.

"Huh?" He laughs at me. "I asked if you and Derek have made up yet? That last fight was quite a doozie."  
"No we haven't. He called me worthless, like he had to take care of me. I don't need any of you to take care of me. I'll handle the ghost's and my powers. It all started at the last hotel when he got in the guy's face at the pool because the guy asked about my amulet. Derek was being the overprotective asshole when the guy shook my hand. Derek had the gaul to start an argument about why I didn't tell the guy that I had a boyfriend, I told him that my supposed boyfriend wasn't acting like one and I went back to the room." Simon nods.

"He feels really bad Chloe, he's just too stubborn to apologize."  
"If this is your way of telling me that I should apologize, you've another thing coming. I did nothing wrong." I tell him absently rubbing my chest.

"You okay? You seem to be rubbing your chest a lot recently." He says, pointing at my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My chest just feels tight sometimes." I lied straight through my teeth, I wasn't fine and my chest hurts all the time, where my amulet sits. I've contemplated taking it off to see if that helps, but any time that I try to someone stops me, telling me that my amulet might begin working again if I give it time.

Simon nods and I get up, slide on my sneakers and walk out the door and down into the woods near the hotel.

 _Hopefully fresh air will help my chest stop hurting a bit_ I think as I walk.

"Hey girl! I know who you are!" I look up to see a partly transparent figure right in front of me. He is six foot or more, really bulky like Derek, with short cropped brown hair and thick beard. His flannel sleeves are ripped off and he's wearing a pair of worn out jeans and boots.

"What are you talking about?" I ask walking through him, ignoring the coldness that he is.

"You're Jeremy Danvers daughter." My ribs give a sharp, pain filled twinge that brings me to my knees.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" I ask, looking at him as I hold my ribs. His face is a mask of shock.

"You know who I'm talking about. There isn't no denying it, you have the same tone of voice." He laughs.

"Your brother Clayton Danvers was the one that killed me. I wonder if they're still looking for you? Haha, if you don't believe me-" He's cut off with an audible 'pop' and I shake my head, forcing myself to stand and before I take a step, I hear Derek's condescending voice.

"Where do you think your going this late at night? I go out with Dad to get food and I come back to see that you are wondering around a shitty hotel into the woods where there will be dead animals for you to raise and freak out about. Go back inside Chloe. I don't want to have to calm you down when you see the dead skeleton of an animal." His rumbling voice stirs a deep feeling in me, I tune him out as I dig deep into my mind as I figure out what the feeling is.

" _Chloe can you hear me?_ " I hear a low rumbling voice resonates in my mind as I tug on that feeling, being pulled into a memory.

 _~~Memory~~_

" _Chloe? Can you hear me Darlin?" I look up to see Clay standing above me, the bright blue sky making his golden hair stand out against his skin._

" _W-what happened?" I groan as I take his offered hand, pulling myself up._

" _Logan and Nick remember? Logan decided to try out the over the back flip, arm break thing you do, on you, but he flipped you too hard, you cracked your head on the patio." Clay snarls looking towards Logan who looked ashamed. I nod to Clay launching myself at Logan, pushing my leg over his arm, flipping him onto his back placing my foot on his throat._

" _How's that?" I ask Clay, not taking my eyes off Logan._

" _Very good Darlin."_

 _~~Reality~~_

I look over at Derek feeling a growl work its way up my throat.

"I'm not fucking helpless you aggravating wolf! I've never needed your help. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So take your over protective Bullshit and choke on it!" I snarl feeling my skin begin to itch and twitch.

"C-Chloe." Derek starts surprised at my outburst.

"No! Screw you. I'm leaving, I won't stand for this." I grow, turning from him and running into the woodline.


	2. Chapter 2

_~~Chapter 1~~  
_ I walked through the woods for a few hours fighting whatever's been making my skin crawl and itch. I had a small thought that it might be the Change of werewolves, but I have no idea how, Derek hasn't bit me and I haven't been in contact with anyone else's saliva, so I am scared but I refuse to go back to the hotel right now.

I look up from my feet to see that the sun has slowly begin to sink below the horizon and I groan knowing that if I don't head back soon Derek will come in here and drag me out. I turn to head through a tiny clearing when a jolt of pain takes my breath, dropping me to my knees. I vomit what little food I ate into the bushes across from me, gasping for breath. "Shit." I whimpered brokenly before my back jackknives drawing a scream from my lips. I can feel fur pushing through my skin, my bones breaking and realigning. I can feel my face morphing.

After about twenty minutes of excruciating pain I collapse onto my side, my vision of different..I can smell everything. I look at my hands..I have paws! I jump to my paws and turn in a circle trying to get a glimpse of my fur, once I do I stop in my tracks. _I am a blonde wolf, Oh my god I am a werewolf!_ I scream in my head before everything goes black.

~~Ten minutes later~~

I wake up back in my human body naked, freezing. I groan at the feeling of complete exhaustion that runs through my veins.

"I've gotta get up." I grumble making myself stand and I begin my slow trek back to the hotel. I know it's late, so I book it to the room, noticing that I'm a bit faster than I was a few hours ago. I walk into the room to see Tori and Aunt Lauren sitting on the couch, both looking worried.

"Where have you been, young lady? Why are you naked? Did you and that Mutt have sex? Did he rape you?" Aunt Lauren spouts, grabbing my arm as I walk passed her to my duffel bag.

"I went out into the woods for a walk, I had an accident and fell down an embankment, ripped my clothes to shreds. No he and I didn't have sex and I don't think we will. Now, I'm going to shower and then go to bed. If you'll excuse me." I say trying to keep my calm. I feel so angry and I have no idea why. I'm emotionally upset over the fact that I just Changed into a wolf and I have no idea how.  
"Fine." She snapped and it takes all my willpower not to turn around and go off. I grab clothes and go take a shower. As I stand underneath the water, I think back over the last few weeks. Derek and I have barely had time to kiss, let alone swap saliva. I haven't been bitten by a person or animal. What can cause me to Change like that? It was a full Change too, most werewolves, from our research, shows that there are three partial changes before the first full one. From there, they Change's will always be full, quick and a little less painful. So who is Jeremy Danvers and Clayton Danvers? Their names sound familiar, but they also cause a sharp twinge of pain in my ribs and my amulet burns my skin.

 _I'm taking this damn thing off_. I think as I pull it off and I am instantly overcome with my senses. I can see better, I can smell everything, I can hear Derek and Simon talking in the next room over their tv and the shower. I feel my body adjusting to accommodate my senses, helping me get used to them.

 _Oh my gosh. I was always a werewolf...Can I still be a necromancer if I am a werewolf?_ I think of Liz and give a sharp tug, making her pop up in front of me.

"Woah Chloe! I don't wanna see you naked." She covers her eyes and I laugh.

"Sorry, Liz. I didn't mean to." She nods then disappears. I step out of the shower, dry off and get dressed in shorts and a shirt. _I'm going to use Tori's laptop and look up Jeremy and Clayton Danvers._ I think noticing that Lauren is already asleep and Tori is sitting up on our bed.

"Hey Tori. Can I look up something on your laptop?" I ask as I sit beside her.

"Uh, sure. Just don't look up anything nasty for you and wolf boy to try." I laugh softly taking the laptop from her extended hand and type in their names in the search.

' _Jeremy Danvers distraught at the kidnapping of his daughter Chloe Grace Danvers'_ is the very first link that pops up. I open it and begin to read:

 _Chloe Danvers is the only daughter to handsome bachelor from Stonehaven, Bear Valley, New York, Jeremy Danvers. He was adamant in his statement that his daughter, ten year old Chloe Grace was taken from his backyard by a man dressed in all black. He stated that his daughter, his older son Clay and himself were playing in the snow, when Chloe got too far away from them to be safe, and was taken. He said himself, "No matter what it takes, I will find my daughter and bring her home." His son Clay also gave a statement, " Chloe, wherever you are, we will find you Darlin, and we will keep looking for you till the day we die if we have to."_ It then shows a picture of ten year old me.

"Oh my god." I hand Tori her laptop, get up and grab my duffle after I toss on my sneakers. _I'm in Bear Valley. I need to go see them._ I think to myself ignoring Tori as she tries to get me to calm down.

"You can come with me or you can stay here. I gotta go to them Tori. I'm really getting tired of being treated like I'm helpless." She nods tossing her shoes on and we creep out the door and down the steps, hailing a cab.

"Stone Haven, please." I tell the guy after we get in.

"I can take you to the gate, but we can't get in from there."  
"Go." I rumble and he nods.

After about twenty minutes we pull up to a massive stone and wrought iron gate with _Stone Haven_ scrawled into it.

"Thanks. Keep the change." I tell the dude and he speeds away. I take a deep breath, walk over to the buzzer and push it.

"Who is it?" A gruff southern accent resonates through the speaker.

"C-Clay?" I stutter/

"Who are you? Why are you at our gate?"  
"Chloe." Is all I can choke out as I am overcome with memories on how I was taken away and what the Genesis Project did to make me forget. The speaker goes silent, but ten minutes later I hear multiple sets of boots hitting the asphalt coming from the driveway. As they get closer I see Clay and Jeremy and Nick and Logan and Antonio. They wrench the gate open and I am engulfed in my father's arms.

"Dad!" I cry wrapping my arms around him. He holds me against him tightly before I'm pulled away into Clay's scalding arms.

"Chloe Grace." His voice cracks halfway through my name, and I feel his tears hit my scalp. To my knowledge this man has never in his life cried, and it broke my heart to know that he was crying over me.

"Clay." I whisper, he lets me go to look me in the eye and I smile up at him, grabbing his hand and snapping his pinkie.

"What the hell was that for Chloe?" Nick asks as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I broke a pinkie promise to her six years ago. I should've expected that. I'll take you I swear." He kisses my head and I turn to look at Tori who for once in her life looks shocked.

"Chloe? Who are these people?" She asks me, softly placing her hand on my arm.

"Guys, this is Victoria Enwright, a sorcerer-witch hybrid from the Genesis project. Tori, this is my pack." They nod at her and she gives a small wave.

"Let's go inside, I want to know what happened to you." Dad says leading us all into the house. We go up to the study and I plant myself in Dads recliner and he chuckles softly as Clay picks me up and nestles me into his, Nick and Logan's laps.

"Why are they so touchy touchy?" Tori asks curiously.

"It's been six years since we've seen our pack sister. Our wolves have to be able to touch her to make sure that she's actually here." Nick says his hand wrapped around my ankle.

"Tell us what happened to you when you were kidnapped Chloe." Dad says from his recliner, his elbows on his knees as he watches all of us.

"I was taken to some lab and was introduced to Jennifer and Steve Saunders, the couple who wanted to adopt me. When I spat in their faces, I was taken into a room. The doctors strapped me to a chair, they kept asking me who all of my pack was to me and who the Saunders' were to me. If I gave them the wrong answer they'd shock me or crack my ribs. I held out for almost a full year before I gave in." I watched as my fathers face twitched as he tried to keep his cool, but Clay was another story. I felt his rumbling brown resonate through my bones.

"Every six months for three years i was taken back to the lab for 'therapy' where they'd question who you all were, and my self-preservation kicked in and pushed your memory down, along with that damned amulet that pushed my wolf and my necromancy down. The amulet would burn me if the pack ever crossed my mind. I finally took it off last night when I fully Changed."

"When I was fifteen I was sent to Lyle House, a home for troubled teens. Come to find out it was just a place to house and fix Genesis II projects to push their powers down again. That's where I met Tori, Simon -a sorcerer-, Derek -a genetically enhanced Mutt- and Kit Bae, their father. After i figured out what they were, all of us went on the run. Around the end of the summer we took down Diane and Marcell along with their headquarters. Were now being chased by the St. Cloud Cabal." All of the wolves let out low growls, holding onto me tightly.

 **I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while everyone. My father passed away in December and I had to quit college and come home to take care of my family. Please keep me in y'alls thoughts. Please leave me a review or a note bout how you think this story will go. Love you all.**

 **BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this! I'm sure you know that I've had a lot going on, but I am getting my mojo back and will continue this story! Please tell me what you think, if you missed me, if you have anything to say, tell me. I wanna hear it all. Thank you.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"We need to meet these people you've been around. I want you to be safe, but also ready to take care of yourself. You've not been able to keep up your training at all, have you?" Antonio asks from behind Jeremy.

"Well, I remember most of my own fighting moves, but tracking and all that have been buried so deep, I won't know what I remember until I try. If you want to meet the people that have been my fake family for months, I can call Kit and tell him to come here?" I watch my father's face, knowing that he doesn't like strangers coming to Stonehaven.

"Use the home phone and tell them to be here before ten or we will not let them in." He motions to Antonio and he hands me the phone. I dial Kitts number and he picks up on the third ring.

"Kit."

"Hey. It's Chloe. I need everyone to meet me somewhere. I have some allies that can help us find other supernaturals." The lie flows over my tongue so easily that I don't even think about how different I sound till he points it out.

"Chloe, are you in trouble? Where do you want us to come? And how are you sure that they can be trusted?"

"Don't question me, come to Stonehaven in Bear Valley. I'll tell all of you everything. But you have to be here before ten." I can hear Derek rumbling in the background.

"Yes, this is Pack territory. Yes this is where I am. Tell Derek that they will not bother him as long as he is respectful and doesn't do anything to antagonize the Alpha or the enforcer. You need to trust me for once in the entire time you've known me." I quickly hang up and lean back into my family. I raise an eyebrow as I catch Nick and Tori having a conversation, the blush on her face a tell-tale sign that Nick is being his usual flirtatious self.

"Oi! You mess with her and I'll help her castrate you." His eyes cut to me then cut to Clayton in shock.

"You've never been the one to threaten bodily harm, Chloe Grace. You take after your brother too much." Jeremy rumbles from his chair and I shrug looking over to him.

"Well, someone has to take over Pack Enforcer when Clay gets too old. I've always been interested, but we never got a chance to talk about it, since I was so young."  
"You're still too young. What Claydon does is pretty gruesome."  
"It's no worse than forcing a soul back into their body and making them tell you who hired them. Or using another person's ghost thrown back into another body to kill another person. Or raising zombies in your sleep." I rattle off a few of the horrible things that I have done, for the first time without a stutter.

"You are able to do all of that without herbs or anything?" Logan asks quietly from my left.

"Jamie Vegas, the Necromancer everyone knows isn't even that powerful." Jeremy mentioned.

"Well, I guess you know that the doctors of the project lied, but they never told you how they messed with my gense, huh? I am classified as the most powerful Necromancer in the world. I am a mutant. The Cabal and the remaining Genesis people want to kill me or do more tests on me, because they think that I am uncontrollable. They honestly have no idea what I may be able to do. I am the very first and so far only female werewolf, an the only werewolf-necromancer hybrid." I look around at my family and they all are shocked, all but Clayton.

"You're the very first born female wolf. I have a fiance who I bit. She is the first bitten female to survive." Clayton mentions shamefully.

"Where is she?" I ask curiously.

"She is upstairs. She didn't know how you would react to me being taken, or that you were no longer the only female left. She thought you'd want to fight her since she has been here, with me." I roll my eyes.

"You can come down. I won't bite." I shout and a few moments later a tall, blonde woman walks into the room and stops a few feet from me.

"Hello Chloe. My name is Elena. It's good to see you after hearing about you, and going on hunts to look for your scent." She offers me her hand and I look at her.

"I don't shake hands honey. I hug." I get up and hug her softly, startled she slowly wraps her arms around me. We take a seat a few minutes later, I moved from on the guys to the arm of Jeremy's recliner, leaning back I hear a soft knock come from the front door.

"Go give them a good scare, Clay. The werewolf is terrified of you killing him." Tori says from her spot in front of the fireplace. He gets up with a petrifying grin and heads down to the door. After a few muffled sentences and a very loud whimper Clayton walks into the room dragging Derek by the ear and everyone else following.

"Enough, Clay. They're guests." Jeremy rumbles flicking his eyes over the group. Derek's eyes are flashing with fury, Kit looks confused and worried, Simon is so terrified he's shaking, and Lauren looks like she's gonna run at any second.

"Have a seat. We're gracious hosts." They all immediately listen and sit wherever there is room.

"Why are you here with them, Chloe? They kill Mutts like me just because they can! It's called the Mutt Hunts." Derek grumbles looking over at me, I can see his muscles tensioning like he wants to get me away from Jeremy.

"These people are my family. My birth family." With that one sentence multiple things happen. Derek bolts up straight, Kit looks surprised. But Lauren screeches, "Where is your Amulet Chloe Lillian?"  
I look to Jeremy for permission to speak and he gives a small nod, with a flick of his eyes, _You can speak to them, but be careful._

"My name is Chloe Grace Danvers and I took off the amulet. Since being this close to my real family, I've been having weird dreams and flashes of memories. It all came back to me after I had my first Change as a teenager, I'd been able to Change painlessly since I was a toddler Since it had been so repressed for so long it was painful. When I took a shower after I got back, I took the Amulet off and everything came rushing back. I have the senses and some of the strength of a werewolf, but I am still cold as a corpse. The amulet that was given to me when I was kidnapped suppressed by powers till the Necromancy became too powerful, so it only suppressed the wolf genes." I take a breath and walk over to my father's liquor cabinet and pour myself a small drink of wine.

"You are too young to be drinking, young lady." Lauren says, getting up trying to take the glass from me. Growling in my throat she steps away.

"You are not my boss, nor are you my family. Back off." I push her out of my way and go back to my seat.

"How were you kidnapped from a place like this? It's like a fortress." Simon says, speaking for the first time.

Jeremy clears his throat and everyone looks to him, only Clay and I noticing the guilt in his eyes as he begins to speak.

"We were training. We wanted to train Chloe about being a werewolf. How to track, how to hunt, how to fight. She was the only female werewolf ever. No female werewolves were ever born or turned. Her scent was enticing to many males, they wanted her as a mate; we knew that we couldn't always be around to fight them or run them off. We'd went out into the snow to teach her to track while human. We'd not done the usual patrol since it was so cold, so we had no idea someone was on our property. I'd went out first to confuse her and to let her find my scent, while trying to hide from her brother. We'd gotten a mile into the property when she heard a twig near her snap, I heard it too. I saw as a large male tackle her into the ground, before everything went dark. Someone from the Edison Group put a sedative in the meat we had delivered that morning, so Clay and I would be unconscious by the time they were gone with her.

"When we woke up she was gone. We searched the entire property looking for her scent before heading to Bear Valley. We searched for days before calling the rest of the Pack, putting everyone on red alert. We'd send out search parties to every large city in every state to look for her scent. We were on the news, in the papers even putting up flyers. Every year another Pack mate would tell us they'd not had any luck finding her scent. Clayton went days without sleeping. I did as well, but I had a Pack to look after. I felt so guilty for not being able to go out on the searches like I wanted. Now we know that she was kept eighty-five miles away, under our noses."

 ** _Please leave me a review. Thank you for your support!_**

 ** _BeautifulScars_**


End file.
